


The Devil Makes Work For Idle Hands

by roe87



Series: Canon Shenanigans [2]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Family, Awkward Dates, Bedazzled - Freeform, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Crack Treated Seriously, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Gay Bucky Barnes, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Meddling, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Movie AU, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Relationship, Schmoop, Steve Rogers Feels, Voyeurism, Wanda gives Steve a daydream, a nice one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 21:01:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: The Avengers are all very aware of Steve and Bucky's mutual pining for each other, and while Natasha tries to set Steve up on dates with women, Wanda decides to take matters into her own (magic) hands, and show Steve what he really wants.Fantasies, awkward dates, and shenanigans ensue.





	The Devil Makes Work For Idle Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frostbitebakery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostbitebakery/gifts).



> Please read the tags! 
> 
> This fic is inspired by the movie Bedazzled. (I very nearly called it Buck-dazzled)
> 
> For Frostbitebakery, and heavily encouraged by the [HYBB](http://hellyeahbottombucky.tumblr.com) slack.  
> Hope you like it!
> 
> ~

 

 

"So, I have a question," Wanda murmured, as she watched Captain America and the Black Widow arguing in hushed tones on the other side of the Quinjet.

"Shoot," Clint murmured back, a straw stuck in one side of his mouth as he slurped nosily on a smoothie.

"Why is Natasha so invested in setting Steve up on blind dates?" Wanda asked him, leaning in close so they weren't overheard. "He's clearly not interested."

"Hmm," Clint said, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. "Maybe she wants him to be more sociable."

"Dating isn't sociable," Wanda pointed out, still watching Natasha debate with Steve over some girl she wanted him to call. "Dating is something very different. Besides, why is she only trying to set him up with _women_?"

Clint snorted a laugh, and set down his smoothie. He whispered to her, "What makes you think he's not into women?"

"When I saw inside his head," Wanda began, "his thoughts went to one woman he cared about. They were on a dancefloor, and she looked beautiful. Steve had everything he thought he wanted right there in front of him, and yet it wasn't enough for him. There was something, _someone_ he wanted more."

"Ah," Clint murmured calmly. "Oh, really?"

Wanda gave him a side long look. "You know who it is already, and it's not a woman. It's his friend back at the compound."

"Hmm," Clint hummed, but he was trying to stifle a grin. "Wanda, I'll let you in on a little secret. Ever since Cap and Sam brought you-know-who in to join the team, everyone is aware of all the not-so-subtle mutual pining he and Cap have got going on."

Wanda frowned mildly. "So, why is Natasha...?"

"She's setting him up with women because she's trying to goad Steve into asking his friend out instead," Clint told her. "Those two idiots need a little push, that's all. They're probably shy."

"Mm," Wanda hummed in agreement, turning her eyes to Steve across the Quinjet, who was pouting with his arms crossed. Natasha rolled her eyes in defeat, and turned away from him.

Sam, up in the pilot's chair, called out, "Fifteen minutes, people. Almost home."

"I can't wait," Steve said, sounding drained.

Wanda felt for him. She leaned close to Clint, whispered, "What if I sped up this process?"

Clint looked at her warily. "Er, how would you do that?"

"Give Steve a nice dream," she mused. "Something that'll make him realise he should seize the moment with his friend, before they miss their chance."

Clint made a considering face. "I guess none of us know how long his buddy plans on sticking around."

"He thinks he's unwelcome," Wanda told him. "There is only light in his eyes when he looks at Steve, and Steve looks back at him."

"Yeah, I get your point," Clint said. "But you won't knock Cap out, will you? Not like... last time?"

"No." Wanda shook her head. "He'll just seem like he has... spaced out for a moment. It will be mild, like a daydream to him."

"Well, if there's no damage," Clint hedged.

"No damage," Wanda confirmed. "In fact, we can be in it too, to observe."

Clint smiled deviously. "Sounds interesting."

Wanda grinned back, and started to subtly move her fingers to conjure the mind spell.

 

~

 

Steve didn't know what hit him. One moment he was sitting on the Quinjet, post mission and trying to tell Nat to butt out of his love life (or lack thereof), then the next moment he was standing in a crowded dancehall.

Steve looked around for his team-mates, but none were in sight. People, lots of people, all strangers and dressed to the nines, packed in around him. They were talking and laughing, clinking their glasses together. Steve tamped down on his panic and carefully began to move through the crowd, hoping to find an exit so he could escape and figure out what'd happened.

He wasn't in his Avengers costume either, he was in a dark green, army dress uniform; just like his old dress suit, but with much finer fabric.

Steve couldn't help look down at himself, and he touched the soft material of the sleeves. It was... nice. Really expensive looking, and clearly tailor made. His parade medals and captain's insignia were pinned to his chest, along with the S.S.R. eagles on his lapels.

What the fuck was going on.

Steve moved past more people he didn't recognise, getting an eerie sense that something wasn't right. Then up ahead, he spotted someone he thought seemed familiar.

A red dress, a very shapely ass, and long, wavy brown hair.

_Peggy?_

Steve headed for her, relieved to see someone he knew.

Only, as he got closer, Steve noticed how broad her shoulders were, and how tall she was.

Then as she turned around and flicked her hair back...

Steve realised it wasn't a her at all.

"B-Bucky?" he gasped, reaching out as he neared him.

Bucky grinned in response, his lips painted a shiny red. He caught Steve's outstretched hand, and pulled him into a slow dance.

Steve couldn't believe it, but here he was, pressed up against Bucky in a dancehall. The music was playing something gentle, slow,, and Bucky swayed them side to side.

Steve fell easily into the rhythm with him, like it was the most natural thing in the world. His eyes darted down to the neckline of Bucky's dress, exposing his collarbone in a flattering sweetheart-shaped cut, and barely containing his firm, sculpted pecs.

"Like what you see, Captain?" Bucky purred, bringing his face close to breathe hotly in Steve's ear. "I always said I'd get you on a dancefloor."

Steve gulped. "Y-Yes, you did."

Bucky pulled back again and smiled at him.

He looked happy, Steve thought. His eyes were bright, the smile lighting up his handsome face.

Steve hadn't seen him smile like this in what felt like a lifetime.

And he'd never seen Bucky like... _this_... with long hair and lipstick, in a tight, revealing dress.

Steve swallowed again, wondering if Bucky could feel his growing interest between them.

"Um, y-you look, you look real nice, Buck," he stammered out.

Bucky grinned wider. "So do you, Captain."

Steve huffed. "Why are you calling me that?"

Bucky tilted his head, taking a moment to look Steve up and down. "I just love a man in uniform," he said lowly.

And now Steve was hard as a rock.

"Oh," he choked out.

Bucky held him close, and they kept dancing, swaying together.

"Um, Bucky–"

"Don't you wanna kiss me?" Bucky asked, looking at Steve hopefully.

"Here?" Steve couldn't help look around them. "There's people..."

Then he spotted familiar faces in the crowd; Wanda, Nat, Clint and Sam. All four of them dressed up fancy, and watching like hawks.

Steve frowned. "What're you guys–"

"This is taking forever," Nat complained, as Clint face-palmed. "No, we just interrupted too soon," he said. "That's all."

"Perhaps another scene?" Wanda said, waving her hands.

The dancehall disappeared.

Steve found himself sitting on a beach, bare chested and in long shorts. He looked around in surprise, and did a double take when he saw Sharon Carter, of all people, sitting next to him on a beach towel.

"Uh..." he said, fighting down his initial panic at seeing her. "What...?"

He looked around the beach, but it was deserted.

Just the two of them.

Steve turned back to Sharon with a sinking feeling in his gut.

He was stuck on a date with her, wasn't he?

Well, this was just swell. When he found out who was behind all this, he was going to have stern words.

Sharon smiled at him pleasantly. "You okay, Steve? You looked a little lost just now."

"Uh..." Steve didn't know what to say. "I was... uh..."

"That's okay," Sharon interrupted. "Why don't you tell me more about you? I just want to get to know you."

Steve fought very hard to keep his face neutral, and to not snark back about her having spied on him for months under a Shield alias, and she was bound to know more about him than she let on.

"Well," he said calmly, "what's to tell?"

"Oh, you know," Sharon said, leaning in close.

Steve stood his ground and tried not lean away. "I... do?"

She laughed, but Steve was clueless as to what was so funny. "Why don't we start with your likes and dislikes?" she said.

"Um... I like... spicy food?" Steve tried.

Sharon gave him a bemused look. "That's not quite what I meant, but okay! That's great." She shifted closer to him on the towel. "And what about on dates? Would you like me to rub sun oil on your back?"

 _No_ , Steve wanted to shout, but was frozen silent with panic.

He should want this, shouldn't he? A date with a woman? And Sharon seemed okay, and all... But she was Peggy's niece, and it felt kind of weird.

"I-I think I can manage myself," he stammered out, shifting back as Sharon tried to lean in again. Steve was petrified she would try to kiss him, and then he'd be in an awkward situation of having to say no.

Thankfully they were interrupted by a big, happy dog poking its head in and trying to lick their faces. Both Steve and Sharon jumped back with surprise, as the owner of the dog pulled it away on its leash.

"Sorry about that," said a familiar voice.

Steve's eyes slowly travelled up the ripped male form in front of him, naked save for a pair of tiny black Speedos, which didn't do much to hide the goods he was packing.

Steve gaped, then looked up into Bucky's grinning face, and he gaped some more.

"Bucky?" he said in surprise.

"Oh," Bucky said, still holding his dog's leash with his metal arm. "Hey, Steve." He lifted his sunglasses off and pushed them up into his hair, which was pulled back in a messy up-do. "Sorry about my dog, he's such a devil." Bucky grinned, eyes fixed to Steve's.

Steve could only stare back, marvelling at how good Bucky looked. His metal arm glinted in the sunlight, and his chest glistened with a light sheen of perspiration.

Steve opened his mouth, wanted to say something, _anything_ , to keep Bucky here talking to him.

But he didn't know what to say, and then Sharon cleared her throat and spoke for him. "It's fine," she said curtly. "Maybe keep a better hold on your dog next time?"

Bucky's eyes slid over to her for the briefest moment, sizing her up, then he shrugged and looked back to Steve. "So," he said, like he was waiting for something.

Steve nodded, still trying to find the words. He wanted to plead, _Bucky, stay. Stay with me, or take me with you._

But his throat was too dry.

"I guess... I'll get going then," Bucky said at length, and pulled his dog away. He saluted with his other hand. "Later, Cap."

Steve watched Bucky leave, and he couldn't help but watch Bucky's very shapely ass in those tiny Speedos as he went jogging off down the beach with his dog running happily beside him.

Steve wanted more than anything to get up and follow. He could easily catch up to Bucky, but...

What would Sharon say? Would he offend her by leaving? Surely it'd be rude to skip out on a date and chase someone else. What would people say when she told them?

Steve pulled his eyes away from Bucky's retreating form, and stared down at the sand between his bare legs. He sighed.

Somewhere behind him, he heard other people sighing in exasperation.

Steve looked over his shoulder, spotting Nat, Wanda, Clint and Sam all sitting under a parasol in their swimsuits.

He could've sworn they weren't there before.

Steve frowned thoughtfully, but before he could ask what the hell was going on, Sam threw up his hands. "This isn't working," he groaned.

"Think you need to really spell it out," Clint mumbled, as Wanda nodded and started waving her hands.

The next thing Steve knew, he and Sharon were in an elevator.

He looked around in surprise. "What the...?"

"Steve?" Sharon asked, her arm linked in his. "Everything okay?"

"I..." Steve caught a glimpse of himself, of them, in the mirrored doors of the elevator. They looked like a finely dressed couple on a night out. Sharon in a pale pink dress and white shawl, and Steve in a tailored charcoal gray suit, with blue accents. His hair was neat and styled, his face clean shaven.

Steve frowned at himself, wondering what the hell was going on.

"So," he said, suppressing a sigh, "where are we going?"

Sharon looked at him quizzically. "You invited me back to your penthouse, remember?"

"Penthouse," Steve repeated, more curious than ever. "Penthouse? Really?"

"Did you have too much to drink?" Sharon teased. "I hope you can still..." She glanced down at Steve's general crotch area. " _You know_ , later."

Steve flushed.

_Oh, God._

The thought of being stuck on yet another date with Sharon was why Steve was certain his boner wouldn't be making an appearance any time soon.

"So, we're... going to my penthouse," Steve said, trying to grasp the situation.

Clearly something screwy was going on, but hopefully he could figure a way out of it.

"That's right," Sharon cooed, cuddling up on his arm.

Steve stiffened, and he stiffened pretty much everywhere _except_ his penis. Even his butt clenched in response to how awkward this whole situation was. Steve just wasn't used to anyone clinging onto him so brazenly. The only person who'd touched him like they had a right to had been...

 _Bucky_.

Steve exhaled shakily.

He hoped Bucky was okay, wherever he was. Steve couldn't help but recall the image of an almost-naked Bucky jogging down the beach, looking all carefree and happy.

And Bucky on the dancefloor looking a million bucks.

Steve smiled at the thought, and wished he'd had the wherewithal at the time to have made that joke. _Hey, Buck, you're a million bucks all rolled into one big buck._

Would Bucky have smiled? He'd always been sweet and nice to Steve back then, and had often laughed at Steve's dry humor or his terrible jokes.

Bucky didn't laugh as much now, and Steve...

Steve didn't know what to do, if he should try to make Bucky laugh, get him to crack a smile, or if he should give him space.

Bucky had been at the compound with them nearly twelve months, and he either stayed with Steve, or went away to do solo missions for Fury, all under the radar and wearing a mask to hide his identity.

Steve wasn't sure what to make of those missions. He worried, but he also knew Bucky could take care of himself in the field. It was when Bucky was home that Steve worried more; Bucky seemed quiet, withdrawn. He didn't interact much with the team either, only Steve, and occasionally Wanda or Sam. Mostly Bucky just kept to himself.

Steve wished he knew what to do. He wanted to give the world to Bucky, always had, but he didn't know how to tell him that or if that was even the best thing for Bucky right now.

The elevator dinged, jolting Steve out of his thoughts. The doors opened onto a floor that looked more like a fancy, millionaire's mansion than a home.

Steve made a face, unsure about the décor, but led Sharon into the penthouse. It had a pretty neat view, he noticed. Looked like it was New York, spread out far below them in the dark. The city lights lit up the dark sky.

"Beautiful," Steve said, trying to look at the view. Sharon tugged on his arm.

"Won't you give me a tour?" she asked.

Steve had to tamp down on his irritation, and plastered on a smile. "Alright," he agreed.

Maybe if he took a look around, he could get some answers.

He led the way, wandering the length of the penthouse and looking into what was first a huge bathroom. "Huh," he said, briefly assessing the room. "So... bathroom?"

"Ooh, such a big bath!" Sharon exclaimed. "And a walk-in shower!"

"Uh, yeah, looks like it." Steve turned away, quickly moving on.

There had to be answers here. He didn't want to be stuck with Sharon on his own.

Please, God, he thought. Please get me out of this.

Steve started to feel stressed as he walked through to the other end of the penthouse. He entered a softly lit room and loosened his tie, because it was tight around his neck.

Sharon noticed, and with a wicked grin she flung off her shawl, revealing her low cut dress. "And this is the bedroom, I presume?"

Steve blinked at her in muted shock, watching as she strode over to a huge queen-sized bed and sat down on the edge. She spread her arms out, leaning back invitingly. "Oh, Steve," she called. "Come closer!"

The bed moved, and Sharon jumped up in alarm.

Steve stepped forward, putting himself between Sharon and whoever was in the bed. It could be anyone, and they could be armed.

The mystery person in bed grumbled sleepily, then reached out to the nightstand and turned on a lamp.

" _Bucky?_ " Steve said, part shocked and part relieved.

"Steve?" Bucky rubbed at his eyes sleepily. His long hair was an adorable mess, and his red silk pyjamas were sleep rumpled. He looked so good, and Steve wanted more than anything to go to him, and–

Oh, Steve thought. Now he had a boner.

_Great timing._

Bucky finished rubbing his eyes and looked at Steve, then at Sharon, then back to Steve with a glare.

"Um, excuse you," he said, sounding annoyed. "What are you doing bringing guests back? You didn't even ask me first."

"I-I..." Steve glanced at Sharon too, wondering if she knew what was going on.

She seemed surprised, and annoyed. "Steve, who is this?" she demanded.

"Oh!" Bucky scoffed, throwing back the covers and shuffling forward on the bed. "I'm only his husband. Didn't he tell you he was married?"

Sharon drew in an astonished gasp. "Steve! How could you?"

"I, we... _married?_ " Steve said to Bucky. "When? How long?"

"Wow," Bucky said, holding up a finger. "Firstly, rude. Secondly, we got married like, two years ago, Steven Grant. Are you drunk? Has Thor given you Asgardian liquor again?"

"I... no, I'm not _drunk_ ," Steve protested. Then he stared at Bucky, and the seed of desire he'd nurtured for so long spilled forth, taking over and filling his thoughts with images of what being married to Bucky would be like.

 _Yes_ , he realised, this was what he wanted. This was _who_ he wanted.

"We're married?" Steve asked. "You married _me?_ "

Bucky grinned, and nodded slowly. "You want a threesome, Steve? You only had to ask." He winked. "Or do you want me to sit back and watch?"

"What? No!" Steve fell to his knees at the bed, forgot all about Sharon and looked up at Bucky pleadingly. "Bucky, tell me the truth. This isn't _real_ , is it? I'm imagining it? You'd never marry me for real?"

"This could be real," Bucky said softly, gazing down at him. "All you have to do is ask me."

"But, but what if..." Steve swallowed, his heart in his throat. "What if you don't want me?" he finished in a whisper.

"Steve." Bucky touched his hand to Steve's face, gently lifted his chin. "I thought the same thing once. I never thought you'd want me either. But, turns out we make a pretty good couple." He leaned down, and slowly pressed his lips to Steve's.

Their lips touched, briefly but significantly. Steve's eyes fluttered closed, and even though he knew this wasn't real, that it must be some sort of dream, he knew he wanted this. He wanted this with all his heart.

Bucky leaned back, and when Steve opened his eyes Bucky was looking at him with glistening eyes. "All you gotta do is ask," he said.

"I will," Steve promised. "I've missed you so much, Bucky, you have no idea."

Bucky's hand cupped Steve's face, and Steve leant into the touch. "I missed you too, Steve."

Then he pinched Steve's cheek, and within the blink of an eye, Steve was back on the Quinjet.

Bucky was gone.

Steve looked around in shock, but everything seemed as it should be. Nat was still sitting next to him, tapping away on her phone. Wanda and Clint were sitting opposite, talking quietly together.

Sam was in the pilot's chair, and called out, "Five minutes to landing!"

"At last," Nat murmured. "I'm starving."

Steve glanced at his team-mates one by one, trying to determine if anything was amiss, or if he'd just zoned out and had some weird daydream all on his own.

"Uh," he said hesitantly, "did anyone else feel a bit... weird just now?"

Nat looked up, giving him a blank look he couldn't decipher.

Wanda and Clint paused their chat to give him clueless frowns, and shrugged before going back to talking.

 _Huh._ Well, in that case,Steve wasn't sure what was going on.

God, he hoped he wasn't losing it. He was ninety-six after all, even if he only felt around twenty-eight.

Steve sighed, and as usual his thoughts went to Bucky. His next sigh was wistful as he thought about his best friend. Steve also felt a rising determination to do something very brave, and possibly very foolhardy when he got back home.

 

 

Sam landed them perfectly outside the Avengers compound, and they exited the Quinjet together.

"So," Clint said, addressing the team, "clean up, and meet in the lounge for take-out?"

"Sounds good," Sam said.

Nat and Wanda made affirmative noises, but were kind of quiet as they looked to Steve for his reply.

Steve avoided looking at any of them as he said, "Yeah, I... there's something I gotta do first."

"Good luck," Wanda said, as Clint made an excited noise before the others shushed him.

Steve elected to ignore them, and they all went their separate ways to shower.

Once Steve had washed off the sweat and grime of the mission, he changed into his soft, comfortable clothes, and headed off to locate Bucky on his own.

There was a small library room at the compound, more of a reading room where anyone could borrow books and sit peacefully. Sam had suggested it, and the people who used it the most had so far been Wanda, and Bucky.

As Bucky hadn't been in Steve's apartment, he went first to the library.

Steve opened the door quietly, and closed it behind him.

"Bucky?" he said, and smiled when he saw a metal hand appear from behind a tall bookshelf to wave at him.

Steve took a fortifying breath, and walked over there.

He rounded the bookshelf to see Bucky tucked up in one of the big, squishy beanbag chairs, with a paper book in his lap. He was in his casual clothes too, looking cozy and comfortable.

"Hey, Cap," he drawled, a half smile on his face. "How was the mission?"

"Yeah, all good," Steve said, standing there awkwardly. "I, um." He cleared his throat, and closed his eyes to center himself. "Bucky," he said, opening his eyes again and fixing Bucky with a look of determination.

Bucky raised his eyebrows. "What? What'd I do?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing, nothing," Steve assured him. "I just... Bucky, I want to ask you something. But if that something isn't something you're comfortable with, it's no problem, and it... it won't change anything between us. But I need to... uh, get it off my chest."

Steve tried to catch his breath, feeling nervous, and waited as Bucky looked at him with a mildly concerned frown.

"Okay?" he said.

"Okay," Steve repeated, and forced himself to say it before he lost his nerve. "Bucky, I want to ask you out on a date."

Bucky blinked slowly. "Like a... double date?"

"No, you jerk, a date with me," Steve said. "You and me."

Bucky blinked again. "You and me?"

"Uh, yes." Steve swallowed hard. _Oh, shit, he's going to say no, isn't he. Shit, fuck._

Slowly, Bucky set his book aside and tried to get out of the beanbag.

The beanbag didn't want to let him go, so Steve offered him a hand up.

"Thanks," Bucky said, taking Steve's hand.

Steve smiled nervously as he pulled Bucky up. Now they were face to face, and Bucky was looking at him curiously.

"Are you serious?" he asked, his tone soft and disbelieving.

Steve couldn't speak for fear of his voice cracking, so he simply nodded.

Bucky seemed to digest that for a moment, then asked, "Why me?"

Steve wet his lips, noticing how the action drew Bucky's eyes. He had to swallow past the lump in his throat, but he managed to say, "Buck, it's always been you."

Bucky looked away, chewing on his bottom lip, which Steve recognised as an old, nervous habit of his. "Steve," he said, "I'm not... I'm not saying no, but you gotta understand, I'm not the guy I was back then. I'm not the same person."

Steve felt hot tears prick his eyes. "Neither am I. And the person I am now loves you, Bucky, and always has. Probably always will."

Bucky looked at him, naked hope plain on his face. He reached out and gently wiped at Steve's cheeks as the tears escaped.

"That's real sweet, Steve, but _probably_ always will?" he teased. "What's this _probably?_ "

"You want me to predict the future?" Steve said with a laugh.

"Well, that's nice," Bucky said dryly. "I can swear with absolute certainty that I'll always love you, and you're giving me a _probably_. That's real swell."

"Oh, shut up." Steve pulled him into a hug, wrapped his arms around Bucky as Bucky held onto him too. "Let me rephrase it to, I'll always love you, Bucky Barnes. Always, always."

"Does this mean you'll stop leaving your wet towels on the floor when I ask you to pick them up?" Bucky asked, holding on tight.

Steve laughed, shaking them both. "Don't push your luck, Barnes. Take what you're offered."

Bucky squeezed him once, then turned his head to press a kiss to the side of Steve's head. "Wouldn't dream of saying no to you, Rogers."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and (nice!) comments fuel me!
> 
> I would still very much love more Steve/Bucky rom com movie au's. Here's my current [prompt list!](https://jro616.tumblr.com/post/175781119525/stevebucky-au-prompts)
> 
> Also, if you want more domestic Steve/Bucky, with Bucky in a red dress, [read this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693617).
> 
> I am on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com), come say hi!


End file.
